macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inflatable
From now through November 27th, I will randomly select one of these balloons listed below every day, and each time we mention the balloon during the day of its advent, we all scream like Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Today's balloon of the day is...... MIGHTY MOUSE!!!! Advent Calendar History #June 17th - Abby Cadabby (2007) (Sesame Workshop) #June 18th - The Herr-Inspektor (1929) (King Features Syndicate) #June 19th - Smile (1971) (Harvey Ball) #June 20th - Healthy Mr. Potato Head (2005) (The United States Potato Board) #June 21st - Happy Hippo (2001; 2013) #June 22nd - Smokey Bear (1966; 2019) (Ad Council/United States Forest Service) #June 23rd - The Energizer Bunny (2006) (Energizer Batteries) #June 24th - Superman (1940; 1966; 1980) (DC Comics) #June 25th - Jett from Super Wings (2017) (Alpha Group) #June 26th - Beach Ball Clusters (2007) #June 27th - Blue & White Macy's Stars (2002; 2017) #June 28th - Felix the Cat (1931; 1932; 2016) (DreamWorks Animation) #June 29th - Gorgeous Gobbler (1953; 2003) #June 30th - The Aflac Duck (2011; 2014; 2017) #July 1st - Christmas String of Lights (2017) #July 2nd - Barney the Dinosaur (1994; 2003) (HiT Entertainment) #July 3rd - Rocky and Bullwinkle (1961; 1996) (Jay Ward Productions) #July 4th - Uncle Sam (1938; 1940) #July 5th - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (2014) (Saban Brands) #July 6th - Red & White Macy's Stars (2002) #July 7th - Wild Thing (1998) (Bell Atlantic; Harper College Publishing) #July 8th - Sonic the Hedgehog (1993; 2011) (SEGA) #July 9th - Companion (2012) (KAWS) #July 10th - Charlie Brown (2002; 2016) (Peanuts Worldwide) #July 11th - Cassie from Dragon Tales (2000) (PBS) #July 12th - Hello Kitty (2007; 2012) (Sanrio) #July 13th - Bugs Bunny (1989) (Warner Bros. Animation Studios) #July 14th - Papa Smurf (2012) (20th Century Fox) #July 15th - Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes (2017) #July 16th - Cloe the Holiday Clown (1994; 2005; 2014) #July 17th - SnowBo (2005) (Universal Orlando Resort) #July 18th - Pumpkins (1992; 2003; 2012) #July 19th - Izzy (1993; 1995) (Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) #July 20th - B (2011) (Tim Burton) #July 21st - Lollipops (1985) (Smith Special Productions) #July 22nd - Jimmy Neutron (2001) (Nickelodeon) #July 23rd - Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon (2013) (DreamWorks Animation) #July 24th/25th - Golden Macy's Star Trio (2008/2018) #July 24th/25th - Julius (2011) (Paul Frank Industries) #July 26th - Horace Horsecollar (1934) (Walt Disney) #July 27th - Dora the Explorer (2005) (Nickelodeon) #July 28th - KaiKai and KiKi (2010) (Takashi Murakami) #July 29th - Olaf from Disney's Frozen (2017) (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #July 30th - Bumpé (1997) (Scandi Play) #July 31st - Dexter's Laboratory (1998) (Cartoon Network) #August 1st - Big Man Santa (2009) #August 2nd - Dino (1963; 2015) and Baby Dinos (2018) (Sinclair Oil Corporation) #August 3rd/4th - Donald Duck (1935/1962) (Walt Disney) #August 3rd/4th - Blue from Blue's Clues (1999) (Nickelodeon) #August 5th - Super Grover (2003) (Sesame Workshop) #August 6th - Hans Katzenjammer, Fritz Katzenjammer, Mrs. Katzenjammer and Captain Katzenjammer (1929) (King Features Syndicate) #August 7th - Dudley the Dragon (1995) (PBS Kids) #August 8th - Po from Kung Fu Panda (2010) (DreamWorks Animation) #August 9th - Yogi Bear (1983) (Hanna-Barbera) #August 10th - Scrat from "Ice Age" and his Acorn (2015) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) #August 11th - Go Bowling (2018) (GoBowling.com) #August 12th - Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus (2004) (Playskool) #August 13th - Kermit the Frog (1977/2002) (The Muppets Studio) #August 14th - Angry Birds' Red (2015) (Rovio Entertainment) #August 15th - M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (2004) (Mars, Inc.) #August 16th - R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon (2002) #August 17th - Mighty Mouse (1951) (Terrytoons) Still Available #Mickey Mouse (1934; 1971; 2000; 2009) #Eddie Cantor (1934) #Ferdinand the Bull (1938) #The Tin Man (1939) #Popeye (1957) #Happy Dragon (1960; 2012) #Elsie the Cow (1963) #Linus the Lionhearted (1964) #Underdog (1965) #Snoopy (1968; 1969; 1987; 1988; 1999; 2006; 2013; 2019) #Weeble (1975) #Woody Woodpecker (1982) #Olive Oyl (1982) #Garfield (1984; 2003) #Raggedy Ann (1984) #Betty Boop (1985) #Baby Shamu (1986) #White Macy's Star (1986) #Spider-Man (1987; 2009) #Ronald McDonald (1987; 2000; 2009; 2015) #Snuggle Bear (1987) #Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (1987; 2003; 2019) #Big Bird (1988; 2001) #ABC Bouncing Balls (1988) #The Pink Panther (1988) #Quik Bunny (1988) #Clifford the Big Red Dog (1990) #Bart Simpson (1990) #Babar (1991) #Santa Goofy (1992) #Beethoven (1993) #Rex the Dinosaur (1993) #WiggleWorm (1993; 2004; 2014) #The Cat in the Hat (1994) #SkyDancer (1995) #Eben Bear (1995) #Peter Rabbit (1996) #Harold the Fireman (1996) #Flying Fish (1996) #Arthur (1997) #Rugrats (1997) #Ms. Petula Pig (1997) #Babe the Pig (1998) #Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (1999) #Pets.com Sock Puppet (1999) #Jeeves (2000) #Curious George (2001) #Pikachu (2001; 2006; 2014) #Cheesasaurus Rex (2001) #Toy Soldier (2001) #Little Bill (2002) #Mr. Monopoly (2002) #Yellow "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Stars (2002) #R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon (2002) #Hamlet the Balloon School Pig (Test Flight only) #Frieda the Dachshund (2003) #Chicken Little (2004) #SpongeBob SquarePants (2004; 2013) #Alexander Mora's Turkey of World Peace (2004) #Candy Cane (2004; 2006; 2014) #Charlie, Kit & C.J. (2000; 2004) #Scooby-Doo (2005) #JoJo's Circus (2005) #Humpty Dumpty (1986; 2005) #80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon (2006) #Yellow Macy's Stars (2006; 2015) #Shrek (2007) #Arrtie the Pirate (2007) #Jeff Koons' Rabbit (2007) #Smurf (2008) #Buzz Lightyear (2008) #Horton the Elephant (2008) #Keith Haring's Figure with Heart (2008) #Pillsbury Doughboy (2009; 2014) #Geometric Shapes (2009) #Red Believe Stars (2009; 2015) #Greg Heffley (2010; 2016) #Kool-Aid Man (2010) #Virginia O'Hanlon (2010) #Red & Gold Holiday Ornament Balloonicle (2010) #Harold the Policeman (2011) #Gazer the Elf (2011) #P.B. Polar Bear (2011) #The Elf on the Shelf (2012) #Finn and Jake (2013) #Thomas the Tank Engine (2014) #Paddington (2014) #Eruptor from Skylanders (2014) #Trolls (2016) #Trixie the Dog (2016) #Chase from PAW Patrol (2017) #The Grinch (2017) #Harold the Baseball Player (2017) #Goku (2018) #The Christmas Chronicles (2018) #FriendsWithYou's Little Cloud (2018) #Sunny the Snow Pal (2018) #Nutcracker (2018) #(Unknown 2019 newcomer) #(Unknown 2019 newcomer) #(Unknown 2019 newcomer) #(Unknown 2019 newcomer) Balloon Debut Years Remaining #1934 (2 left) (Mickey Mouse (v1) and Eddie Cantor) #1938 (1 left) (Ferdinand the Bull) #1939 (1 left) (The Tin Man) #1957 (1 left) (Popeye) #1960 (1 left) (Happy Dragon) #1963 (1 left) (Elsie the Cow) #1964 (1 left) (Linus the Lionhearted) #1965 (1 left) (Underdog) #1968 (1 left) (Aviator Snoopy (v1)) #1969 (1 left (Astronaut Snoopy (v2)) #1971 (1 left) (Yellow-Shirted Mickey Mouse (v2)) #1975 (1 left) (Weeble) #1982 (2 left) (Olive Oyl and Woody Woodpecker) #1984 (2 left) (Garfield v1 and Raggedy Ann) #1985 (1 left) (Betty Boop) #1986 (3 left) (Baby Shamu, Humpty Dumpty and White Macy's Star) #1987 (5 left) (Spider-Man v1, Ronald McDonald with Balloons (v1), Ice Skating Snoopy (v3), Snuggle Bear, and Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone v1) #1988 (5 left) (Big Bird v1, ABC Spheres (Alligator, Bert, and Cookie Monster), The Pink Panther, Quik Bunny, and Winter Snoopy with Woodstock (v4)) #1990 (2 left) (Clifford the Big Red Dog and Bart Simpson) #1991 (1 left) (Babar) #1992 (1 left) (Santa Goofy) #1993 (3 left) (Beethoven, Rex the Dinosaur, and WiggleWorm (v1)) #1994 (1 left) (The Cat in the Hat) #1995 (2 left) (SkyDancer and Eben Bear) #1996 (3 left) (Peter Rabbit, Flying Fish and Harold the Fireman) #1997 (3 left) (Arthur, Rugrats, and Ms. Petula Pig) #1998 (1 left) (Babe the Pig) #1999 (3 left) (Millennium Snoopy (v5), Honey Nut Cheerios Bee, and the Pets.com Sock Puppet) #2000 (4 left) (Bandleader Mickey Mouse (v3), Jeeves, Traditional Ronald McDonald (v2) and Charlie the Holiday Elf) #2001 (5 left) (Curious George, Pikachu (v1), Big Bird (v2), Cheesasaurus Rex, and Toy Soldier) #2002 (3 left) (Mr. Monopoly, Little Bill, and the Yellow Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars) #2003 (5 left) (Hamlet the Balloon School Pig, Garfield and Pooky (v2), Frieda the Dachshund, and the Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v2)) #2004 (6 left) (Chicken Little, SpongeBob SquarePants (v1), Alexander Mora's Turkey of World Peace, WiggleWorm (v2), Candy Cane, and Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves) #2005 (3 left) (Scooby-Doo, JoJo's Circus and Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty) #2006 (4 left) (Snoopy as the Flying Ace (v6), Pikachu with PokeBall (v2), Yellow Macy's Stars (v1), and the 80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon) #2007 (3 left) (Shrek, Arrtie the Pirate, and Jeff Koons' "Rabbit") #2008 (4 left) (Smurf, Buzz Lightyear, Horton the Elephant and Keith Haring's "Figure with Heart") #2009 (6 left) (Spider-Man (v2), Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (v3), Sailor Mickey Mouse (v4), Pillsbury Doughboy (v1), Geometric Shapes, and Red Believe Stars (v1)) #2010 (4 left) (Greg Heffley (v1), Kool-Aid Man, Yes Virginia, and the Holiday Ornament Balloonicle) #2011 (3 left) (Harold the Policeman, Gazer the Elf, and P.B. Polar Bear) #2012 (2 left) (The Elf on the Shelf and Rex the Happy Dragon) #2013 (3 left) (Snoopy and Woodstock (v7), SpongeBob SquarePants (v2), and Finn and Jake from Adventure Time) #2014 (6 left) (Thomas the Tank Engine, Paddington Bear, Eruptor from Skylanders, Pikachu with Snowman (v3), Pillsbury Doughboy (v2) and WiggleWorm (v3)) #2015 (3 left) (Circus Ronald McDonald (v4), Yellow Macy's Stars (v2), and Red Believe Stars (v2)) #2016 (3 left) (Greg Heffley (v2), Trolls, and Trixie the Dog) #2017 (3 left) (Chase from PAW Patrol, Dr. Seuss' The Grinch, and Harold the Baseball Player) #2018 (5 left) (Goku from Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg from Netflix's The Christmas Chronicles, FriendsWithYou's "Little Cloud", Sunny the Snow Pal, and the Nutcracker) #2019 (2 left so far) (Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (v8) and Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v3)) Decades Remaining 1930s *Mickey Mouse v1 *Eddie Cantor *Ferdinand the Bull *The Tin Man 1950s *Popeye 1960s *Happy Dragon *Elsie the Cow *Linus the Lionhearted *Underdog *Aviator Snoopy (v1) *Astronaut Snoopy (v2) 1970s *Mickey Mouse (v2) *Weeble 1980s *Woody Woodpecker *Olive Oyl *Garfield (v1) *Raggedy Ann *Betty Boop *Baby Shamu *Humpty Dumpty *White Macy's Star *Spider-Man (v1) *Ronald McDonald with Balloons (v1) *Ice Skating Snoopy (v3) *Snuggle Bear *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v1) *Big Bird (v1) *ABC Spheres *The Pink Panther *Quik Bunny *Winter Snoopy with Woodstock (v4) 1990s *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Bart Simpson *Babar *Santa Goofy *Beethoven *Rex the Dinosaur *WiggleWorm (v1) *The Cat in the Hat *SkyDancer *Eben Bear *Peter Rabbit *Flying Fish *Harold the Fireman *Arthur *Rugrats *Ms. Petula Pig *Babe the Pig *Millennium Snoopy (v5) *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee *Pets.com Sock Puppet 2000s *Bandleader Mickey Mouse (v3) *Jeeves *Traditional Ronald McDonald (v2) *Curious George *Pikachu (v1) *Big Bird (v2) *Cheesasaurus Rex *Toy Soldier *Mr. Monopoly *Little Bill *Yellow Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars *Hamlet the Balloon School Pig *Garfield with Pooky (v2) *Frieda the Dachshund *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v2) *Chicken Little *SpongeBob SquarePants *Alexander Mora's Turkey of World Peace *WiggleWorm (v2) *Candy Cane *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves *Scooby-Doo *JoJo's Circus *Tom Otterness' "Humpty Dumpty" *Snoopy as the Flying Ace (v6) *Pikachu with Pokeball (v2) *Yellow Macy's Stars (v1) *80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon *Shrek *Arrtie the Pirate *Jeff Koons' "Rabbit" *Smurf *Buzz Lightyear *Horton the Elephant *Keith Harings' "Figure with Heart" *Spider-Man (v2) *Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (v3) *Sailor Mickey Mouse (v4) *Pillsbury Doughboy (v1) *Geometric Shapes *Red Believe Stars (v1) 2010s *Greg Heffley (v1) *Kool-Aid Man *Yes, Virginia *Red and Gold Holiday Ornament Balloonicle *Harold the Policeman *Gazer the Elf *P.B. Polar Bear *The Elf on the Shelf *Rex the Happy Dragon *Snoopy and Woodstock (v7) *SpongeBob SquarePants (v2) *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time *Thomas the Tank Engine *Paddington Bear *Eruptor from Skylanders *Pikachu with Snowman (v3) *Pillsbury Doughboy (v2) *WiggleWorm (v3) *Circus Ronald McDonald (v4) *Yellow Macy's Stars (v2) *Red Believe Stars (v2) *Greg Heffley (v2) *Trolls *Trixie the Dog *Chase from PAW Patrol *The Grinch *Harold the Baseball Player *Goku from Dragon Ball *The Elf Stars of Netflix's The Christmas Chronicles; Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg *FriendsWithYou's "Little Cloud" *Sunny the Snow Pal *Nutcracker *Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (v8) *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v3) *(Unknown 2019 newcomer) *(Unknown 2019 newcomer) *(Unknown 2019 newcomer) Category:Blog posts